Friendship
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Zoe and Linda's friendship about how they met with Amy and Roxy as O/C


Zoe Hanna was a new girl in year five at Kingslane primary school in Liverpool she went into the playground and sat on a bench thinking to herself when from the corner of her eye she saw bullying going on. She went over as the kids ran away revealing a little year three girl crying on the floor with a doughnut beside her, Zoe helped her up and interduced herself.

"Hello I'm Zoe, Zoe Hanna what's your name", Zoe said.

"Linda Andrews", Linda replied wiping her tears as Zoe took her to the bench she was sitting on.

"Do they always bully you", Zoe asked.

"Yeah, because I'm fat", Linda answered looking down.

"It doesn't matter what shape you are your still beautiful, my mum told me that", Zoe replied as Linda looked up and smiled.

A week later Linda came round to play with Zoe at her house they played with Zoe's dolls and then went to McDonalds for dinner where Zoe had a double cheese burger and Linda had a chicken nugget happy meal.

When Zoe was about to leave Primary school in year six Linda cried her eyes out as she was scared she'll never see Zoe ever again and Zoe was her first ever friend and like a big sister.

"I'll still come round", Zoe said hugging a tearful Linda.

Nothing was going to stop Zoe being best friends with Linda she loved her like a little sister, the little sister she never had and she adores Linda the way she smiles, but Zoe was scared about moving, she was scared Bobby would start bullying Linda again as Zoe wasn't their to protect her. It broke her heart that that could happen all over again.

Zoe was in year nine when Linda started high school and she couldn't wait for her best friend to be with her again. They stayed out longer and they slept round each others houses. Zoe invited Linda over for her first ever sleep over and Linda was excited just like Zoe was. They watched a film and then done make overs on each other while Zoe's mum wondered if it was such a good idea to have a sleep over after all. In the morning after the girls woke up Zoe's mum said Linda could use the shower, Linda slipped as Zoe's mum panicked but Zoe didn't, Zoe wanted to be a doctor so she helped Linda.

"Mum, she needs to go to hospital", Zoe said.

Zoe helped Linda get dressed and then helped her into the car after Linda had hurt her arm and her foot. Zoe's mum drove them their as Linda just cried in the back seat next to Zoe. Once they arrived and Linda was placed in a cubicle Zoe's mum called Linda's dad who rushed to the hospital and he wasn't happy.

"WHEN I LEAVE MY BABY DAUGHTER WITH YOU I WANT HER PROPERLY LOOKED AFTER", Linda's dad shouted.

"It was an accident she slipped", Zoe's mum replied.

Linda's dad wasn't taking any excuses and entered his daughters cubicle where Zoe was standing. She just looked up at him as he gazed at her. A few hours later Linda was discharged so Linda's dad took her home as Zoe started crying as Linda was supposed to stay until three.

"It's okay darling", Zoe's mum said hugging and kissing her on the head.

By the time they were old enough they trained as a doctor and as a nurse, Zoe waited for Linda so they could then do it together. They trained for five and seven years and then went for their first day at work. They both followed Nick Jordan around the ED.

"He is so fit", Zoe whispered to Linda.

"No he ain't", Linda whispered back.

As Zoe was being mentored by Nick Linda was mentored by Charlie and they had their first day in cubicles. At lunch they both went to the canteen and brought pizza and chips with beans and sat together. Zoe kept smiling over at Nick but Linda didn't understand the whole point of it.

The next day Linda was off sick so Zoe went into Nick's office alone, she knocked on the door and entered as he said come in then he looked up at her as Charlie looked around for Linda.

"Where's Lindsey", Nick asked.

"Linda and she's sick, went to collect her earlier and she threw up", Zoe replied.

"Okay I'll let Tess know", Charlie said as he left.

Zoe followed Nick again and they got together as a couple, Zoe text Linda the news and all she got back was a smiley face but Zoe just thought maybe Linda's too ill to talk at the moment. After her shift Zoe and Nick went out for a drink at the pub as Zoe got worried about Linda.

"Zoe what's wrong", Nick asked.

"I'm just worried about Linda", Zoe replied.

"I can drive you to her house if you want", Nick answered.

"Thanks", Zoe replied.

Once they arrived Zoe got out of Nicks car soon followed by Nick and knocked on Linda's door. Linda looked pale and weak as she opened the door as Zoe and Nick came in. Nick felt her forehead and she was boiling.

"Blimey she's hot", Nick said as Zoe glared at him.

Linda went and laid back down on the sofa next to her bucket that Zoe had left her.

"So you two actually share a flat", Nick said.

"Yes", Zoe replied.

A few years later Zoe found out she was expecting Nick's baby and they were both excited about it, Zoe couldn't wait to tell Linda about her pregnantcy and the fact the fertile tablets worked. Linda just looked down.

"What's wrong", Zoe asked.

"I've had two abortions and now I want a baby", Linda replied.

Zoe hugged Linda, she was planning to move in with Nick but she didn't know how to break the news to Linda. The next day at work Zoe and Linda were talking in the staff room when they had a power cut. Zoe hugged Linda as she isn't keen on the dark after Denise locked her in a wardrobe. Once the lights came back on it was the end of their break. After the shift Nick took Zoe to the pub and Zoe made Linda tag along so she could tell her.

"Linda I'm moving in with Nick", Zoe announced.

"Why", Linda asked looking upset"

"I'm expecting his baby", Zoe replied.

"Linda went and sat alone when a bloke sat with her, his name was Matt. Linda and Matt got really serious and got engaged which Zoe was happy about but sadly Matt died in a car crash a day before the wedding so Nick agreed Linda could stay at Zoe's house where Linda discovered she was also pregnant. Zoe thought this was great but Linda wasn't sure as much as she loved Matt she wasn't sure if she could go through with carrying his baby. Zoe supported her and helped her though it.

Eight months later Zoe had given birth to her daughter Amy who they decided to call Amy Sunetra Hanna Jordan. Linda went into labor a week later and named her daughter Roxanne Jocelyn Andrews and named her Roxy for short.

"Amy and Roxy could be best friends", Linda said.

"Yeah they could", Zoe replied.

By the time Amy and Roxy where fourteen Amy had to wear glasses just like her mum she had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes just like her mum while Roxy had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes and adored heels just like her mum. Together Amy and Roxy always got into trouble and Nick, Zoe and Linda were often called in about their behavior.

In the end Nick and Zoe got married and only had Amy as Zoe decided to treasure Amy because she was an unlikely result. She often hugged and kissed her on the head and Nick also looked out for her. Linda never found a new man and just lived with Roxy in a flat. Zoe and Nick often had Roxy for sleepovers because that's what Amy wanted.

Amy and Roxy became successful doctors at Holby ED and made their parents proud.


End file.
